I Always fall In Love With You
by Runa Tsukiyomi
Summary: RimaHiko Fic!  When i fell you here, i am so happy..  nagihiko-kun


**Disclaimer : **Always Peach-pit

**Rated : **T

**Character : **Rima M. & Nagihiko F.

~._.~._.~~._.~._.~~._.~._.~~._.~._.~~._.~

_**I Always Fall In Love With You **_

-v-A-v-v-A-v-v-A-v-v-A-v-v-A

'_Nomer yang anda tuju, sedang tidak aktif. Cobalah se-'_

"Ah... sudah kutebak, pasti Amu sesang asyik 'date' sama Ikuto-san" kataku sambil memutar-mutar hp-ku.

Oh ya, pasti kalian tidak terlalu asing denganku. Yup, namaku Rima Mashiro. Anak tunggal di keluargaku.

Aku tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya. Yah, biasanya kan anak tunggal itu dimanja. Aku, aku malah dibiarkan seperti sesuatu yang tidak terlalu beharga.

Drtdrtdrt...

Subject : For my cute friend Rima-chan ^-^

_Gomene Rima-chan, aku nggak bisa menjawab panggilan telephonmu._

_Pulsaku baru saja aku isi. Yah, jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh ya!_

_-Amu Hinamori-chan :)_

'_Cih, pasti dia alasan lagi'_ batinku dalam hati sambil bercemberut ria.

Subject : For Amu-chan yang asyik 'date' ma Ikuto-san T.T

_Teserah kamu sajalah..._

_-Rima Mashiro_

Nggak terlalu lama, ada balasan lagi dari Amu.

Subject : For Rima-chan :)

_Jangan marah dong! 0_

_-Amu Hinamori-chan_

...

"BOSAAAAAN!" teriakku kencang sambil tiduran di kasurku.

Kriiiiiinnngg~

'_Biar ibu saja yang mengankat telephon itu'_ batinku sambil tetap asyik tiduran di kasurku yang empuk.

"RIMAA! Ada telephon buatmu!" teriak ibuku dari lantai satu.

"Iyaa! Aku segera turun" jawabku sambil berteriak.

'_Siapa sih? Mengganggu sekali dia menelephonku!' _ teriakku dalam hati.

"Halo?"

'_Ah! Halo Rima-chan'_

"Oh, kamu. Ada apa menelephonku begini Nagihiko?"

'_Jangan marah dong. Aku cuma mau bilang. Besok kamu ada waktu kosong tidak?'_

"Jangan bilang kamu disuruh Amu untuk bikin aku tersenyum"

'_Bukan. Aku nggak disuruh Amu-chan kok. Kamu ada waktu kosong tidak?'_

"Hum, mungkin ada. Emang kenapa?"

'_Mau kuajak ke mall bareng Amu-chan dan Ikuto-senpai tidak?'_

"Boleh! Kapan?"

'_Besok, kumpul di taman Sakura jam 10 pagi. Jangan terlambat!'_

"Okay! Cuma itu saja?"

'_Iya. Sudah dulu, ya. Sayonara'_

"Sayonara"

"Dari siapa Rima-chan?" Tanya ibuku sambil tetap membuat suatu masakan.

"Temanku" jawabku singkat.

Percuma aku ngomong banyak. Paling-paling nggak didengarkan.

**Next Day~**

'_Ukh... aku bingung mau memakai baju apa! Yang ini imut, tapi yang ini imut juga! Akh! Tanya sama Amu-chan saja ah!' _ kataku atau lebih tepatnya betinku pada diri sendiri.

'_Moshi-moshi?'_

"Ah! Ini aku Amu-chan!"

'_Oh. Rima-chan toh. Ada apa ya?'_

"Gini Amu-chan, nanti kamu, Ikuto-san sama Nagihiko atau singkatnya kita ke Mall kan?"

'_Ha? Siapa yang bilang? Kok aku nggak diberitahu sih? Nanti aku mau jalan-jalan sama Ikuto-kun sih, tapi, kalau kamu sama Nagihiko-kun aku ngga tahu. Ikuto-kun nggak bilang apa-apa tuh. Aku juga nggak tahu sih'_

"Beneran?"

'_Iya. Siapa yang bilang memangnya?'_

"Eng.. yang itu nggak usah dibahas sajalah. Kamu ikut juga ya? Please!"

'_Boleh? Waah, aku mau! Asyik nih, kan jarang-jarang aku bisa ngobrol sama Nagihiko! Dia kan populer banget di kalangan anak-anak cewek! Kamu pasti beruntung banget bisa diajak jalan-jalan sama Nagihiko-kun, Rima-chan!'_

"Biasa saja. Dia sama aku kan teman dari TK. Masa' kamu nggak tahu?"

'_Haha. Tahu dong~ aku kan cuma ngomong aja. Ya sudah, kamu memang tadi telephon aku buat apa?'_

"Aku bingung mau pakai baju apa. Bisa membantuku tidak?"

'_Yup, boleh saja. Aku kesana sebentar lagi ya~!'_

"Iya. Aku tunggu"

'_Matta ne~'_

"Mattara"

'_Dasar, sebenarnya dia mau ngomong apa sih, sampai bikin janji sama aku ke taman. Malesin banget'_ batinku dengan kesal.

Ting Tong~

"Rima! Di depan ada Amu-chan tuh!" teriak ibuku dari lantai bawah.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku mau turun!" teriakku membalas teriakkan ibuku.

"Yuhu Rima-chan~" sapa Amu kepadaku.

"Yo" jawabku singkat.

"Hehe, sebenarnya aku ada niat nggak usah datang saja. Biar kamu sama Nagihiko-kun... yah kamu pasti tahu~" kata Amu-chan sambil terkikik sendiri (Giggle).

"Aah! Nggak usah ngomong itu kenapa sih? Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau aku dan dia itu teman satu TK, SD, SMP, SMA!" teriakku kencang.

"Iya, iya! Aku kan cuma bercanda! Nggak usah pakai marah dong!"

"Well, gimana reaksi Ikuto-san?"

"Ng.. itu..."

**All Ikuto SMS**

For Amu-chan

_Terserah kamu saja sih, tapi, kita nggak bisa berduaan deh._

For Amu-chan

_Ya memang niatku seperti itu. Kamu baru sadar?_

For Amu-chan

_Ya, kalau akrab atau tidak sih, dia kan junior di klub basket. Aku kan senior disana. Jadi, kenal-kenal saja._

Subject : For Amu-chan

_Terserah kamu sajalah.. semua temanmu adalah temanku juga._

"Hei, aku baru tahu Ikuto-san juga ikut klub basket. Seingatku, dia kan, senior di klub musik" kataku bertanya ke Amu.

"Yang itu sih, dia memang pingin klub yang berolah raga kecuali sepak bola. Dia nggak suka sepak bola. Jadi, dia milih basket" terang Amu panjang dan lebar dan akhirnya menjadi luas *?*.

"Ooh.." jawabku 'ber-hooh-hooh' saja.

"Ja, katanya kamu mau aku bantuin untuk pilih baju yang kamu pakai nanti?" kata Amu sambil mengingatkanku untuk apa dia ada disini.

"O-oh ya, diantara dua baju ini, mana yang bagus?" tanyaku ke Amu sambil menunjuk dua baju yang tergeletak di atas kasurku.

"Hm... Rima-chan kan cocok untuk memakai baju apapun. Jya, menurut Amu sih, kenapa tidak baju ini saja?" kata Amu sambil menunjuk T-shirt bewarna putih tulang dengan gambar tengkorak di sebelah kiri atas. Bawahannya adalah rok mini bewarna biru muda.

"Yakin?"

"Iyup~ Rima-chan kan imut, so, pantas pakai ini baju~!" jawab Amu sambil tersenyum.

Baju Amu-chan memang seperti biasanya, walaupun ada yang di mix-and-match. Dia memang suka dengan meng-mix-and-match baju. Bajunya yang dia pakai.. (kalau mau tahu kaya' gimana, kaya' di gambar DVD Shugo Chara! Doki! Nomer 14). Dia memang imut dan cantik.. Aku jadi iri melihatnyaa...

"Rima-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Amu sambil memperlihatkan wajahnya yang khawatir.

"A-ah! Tidak apa-apa... Well, aku ganti dulu ya?" tanyaku *balik* ke Amu-chan.

"Iya. Aku tunggu" jawab Amu sambil tersenyum.

**Amu POV**

Apa ada yang aneh denganku ya? Kok Rima-chan seperti bertingkah aneh denganku? Apa dia malu kalau nanti dia bertemu Nagi-chan?

Nagi-chan memang jarang kembali ke Jepang, dia kan, penari professional. Mou, pasti dia jarang ke sini.

Aku yakin, kalau mereka sebenarnya suka. Rima suka Nagi-chan. Nagi-chan suka Rima. Kelihatan banget kalau mereka suka.

_It's gonna be me, yung won hee neh gyut eh suh, It's gonna be me, muh moo reuh go sip en na ya, heun deul li jee ma jeh bal na reul kkok jap go issuh, ee byul ee ran da sin up neun guh ya, It's gonna be me, nuh eh noon mool dak ah jool gae, It's gonna be me_ *Super Junior M – Me*

Ada SMS dari Ikuto-kun..

Subject : ' n '

_Kamu dimana?_

_Aku sudah sampai di Taman Sakura, dimana kamu dan Rima?_

Oh My! Sudah lewat 4 menit!

"RIMAAA! Cepetan kamu gantii! Kita telaat tauuk!" teriakku sambil mengetuk kencang pintu kamar mandi Rima.

"IYAAA!" jawab Rima sambil teriak juga.

Subject : Gomenee!

_Maaf aku terlambat datang! Mungkin, 5 menitan kita sampai._

_Tunggu ya?_

"Cepetan, Rima!" teriakku panik.

"O-okaii!" jawab Rima sambil mengambil tas putihnya.

"Let's Go!"

_**Tsuzuku~!**_

Huwehehehe...

Akhirnya Runa-chan bisa bikin fic. Lain yang ber-character beda.

Review please?

Hope you like it~!

*) Can you review my fiction 'Blue Tomorrow? I want to have any reviewer...

Review, please?

It's gonna be me.

Forever by your side,

It's gonna be me

I want to stay.

Don't waver please. Hold me tight. There is no more break up.

It's gonna be me

I will wipe your tears away.

It's gonna be me! *Super Junior M – Me Translation*

**-RunaAlice**


End file.
